the_unseen_onesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Unseen Ones
The Unseen Ones is a short film created by the youtubers, SuperMarioFanStar2nd, and LuigiFanStar. It is a Found Footage (genre) film. The short film starts out with two boys, named Mike, (played by SuperMarioFanStar2nd:http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCt8KQ190VM086rctGISAZ3A) and Frank, (played by LuigiFanStar:http://www.youtube.com/user/LuigiFanStar). who is the one that records the majority of the film. They are just testing out their cameras, acting kind of boring and stupid. They walk around the house and talk, that's it. Although, things start to get strange when Mike goes to the bathroom. After a few minutes of him in there, he screams. Frank runs to the bathroom, and finds Mike laying on the floor choking on a wash cloth in his mouth, but Frank thinks it's a prank. Then a few minutes later, they go to their basement, getting ready to watch tv, but Frank finds blood on the walls. Then a few minutes after that, Frank goes to the bathroom, (with the door open) and the door closes by itself. Frank is then locked in the bathroom. Frank then opens the windows, and all you can see from the camera is distorted film. He then breaks the door open and runs downstairs. Scene 2, 3, and 4 In the second scene, Mike, Frank, and Bill, (played by youtuber Daxx Mullen:http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCoBfBBt_JhKhozsUtsOyRkA?feature=watch) and Sibrena (played by Alanna Masalko) are in their basement talking about the wierd things going on in their house. As the video goes on, distorted images of what is yet to be the killer in the movie, appers on the screen, along with loud ear-pinching noises. After that, the scene ends. The third scene is a very short, but interesting scene. Instead of Frank recording, Mike is recording. It just shows him walking around the house, talking, and mumbling to himself. Although, when he enters his room, after he fools around in his room a little, you can see a hand, sliding up the side of the door. The forth scene is another short, and creepy scene. It shows the killer in the distorted images seen in scene two, saying, "We Are Coming". The Final Scene The last scene is probably the freakiest scene in the film. The first thing to point out is that the video quality in the last scene is much better than all the other scenes, probably because Frank is using a different camera. It starts right out with Frank and Bill talking about Sibrena's death. Her body can be seen on the floor, covered up in a blanket. Then Mike knocks on the door, and Frank lets him in. Frank then tells Mike what happened to Sibrena. After a few more minutes of talking, Frank gives Mike the camera. You can then hear Frank screaming in the background, and Mike goes running looking for him. Then, the killer seen in the distorted images in scene two, and seen in scene four, chases after Mike and Bill. Every time the camera shows the killer, the camera gets distorted. The movie ends with the killer killing Bill, and Mike, both by getting their necks snapped. Although, it is not known for sure what happened to Frank, although you can infer that he probably got killed as well. It's also not known what happened to Mike and Frank's mom (played by Julia Lien) and the girl sitting on the couch seen in scene 1. (Played by Dylann Mullen)